Xytan 'Jar Wattinree
“The Great Schism is upon us. The unbreakable Covenant Writ of Union has been split asunder. This is the end of the Ninth, and final, Age.” — Xytan 'Jar Wattinree Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree' was a Sangheili Imperial Admiral, in regent command of the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose. Prior to the Great Schism, he served as the leader of the Covenant Navy, and by extension, the leader of the entire Covenant's military. Biography Military Background As evidenced by his extraordinarily high rank of Imperial Admiral, Xytan 'Jar Wattinree was an incredible warrior. It is said that he had never been defeated in battle, he had never failed at any task, no matter what the challenge, and he was never wrong. He came to be so revered, however, that some held him above any Prophet. For this, the Prophet Hierarchs exiled him to lead the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose, which guarded only the fringes of the vast territory possessed by the Covenant Empire. The Great Schism Commanding his fleet, he played a considerably large role in the Great Schism. 'Jar Wattinree was one of the first Sangheili leaders to take command of the confused Sangheili and rally them against the Covenant Loyalists. At Joyous Exultation, they planned to move in to ambush the Jiralhanae and destroy them, putting an end to the Great Schism. At Shipmaster Voro 'Mantakree's urging, however, he also recognized that destroying the Flood was a more pressing matter. Notably, the Imperial Admiral, having had no opportunity to learn better, held on to the original Covenant beliefs concerning the Great Journey, and plotted to wipe out the humans and their Spartans. Unfortunately, his flagship, the Sublime Transcendence, was destroyed along with most of the nearby fleet by a UNSC NOVA Bomb taken from Reach.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, pages 236-244, A curious and unsuspecting Unggoy named Kwassass activated the NOVA bomb's recording from Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb several times. The NOVA bomb's control panel soon shorted, sparking interest in the nearby Huragok, who repaired the control panel and reconnected the detonator to the NOVA bomb, activating it and destroying ''Sublime Transcendence, the majority of the nearby Covenant fleet, and Joyous Exultation itself (along with its moon, Malhiem).'' Wattinree was atomized in the blast. Had he lived, 'Jar Wattinree would unquestionably have proved a valuable asset for the Covenant separatists throughout the rest of the Great Schism. Appearance and Personality Amongst the soldiers of the Covenant (particularly the Sangheili) Xytan 'Jar Wattinree was a living legend. The fact that he was so revered that he was sentenced to exile was said to be his one and only flaw. This act of betrayal clearly embittered him against the Covenant even while he remained a part of it. This, along with his superb leadership, explains why he was so prepared to take action against his former San'Shyuum masters when the Covenant Civil War first broke out, compared to the majority of the Sangheili leadership, who were too stunned by the San'Shyuum' betrayal to do more than defend themselves at the time. It also appears that he was at least somewhat merciful, and was not arrogant enough to ignore input from those subordinate to him. When he was publicly contradicted by Voro 'Mantakree - an act which he could have had 'Mantakree executed for - he not only conceded to 'Mantakree's point, but promoted him to Fleetmaster of the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity and assigned him with protecting the Forerunner artifacts on Onyx from the Demons. The armor he wears is portrayed as "silver armor covered with the gold Forerunner glyphs of sacred mystery." Such silver-and-gold Sangheili armor has yet to be seen or mentioned elsewhere, and is almost certainly superior in quality to the gold armor of a Zealot. Silver metals are possibly rare among the Covenant, so armor with such appearance is probably highly valuable and is of the highest prestige. This is evidenced by the fact that the armor of a Special Operations Commander of the Covenant is also silver; though a Special Operations Commander is inferior in rank to some Zealots (though perhaps not all), the fact that there can be only one Special Operations Commander at a time makes the position more prestigious than some of the higher ranks in many ways. Trivia *'Jar Wattinree was over , a giant even amongst the average foot Sangheili.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 239 However, it may be attributed in part to any ceremonial headdress that he may wear, somewhat similar to that of a Sangheili High Councilor. Eric Nylund has also hinted in interviews that 'Jar Wattinree may have secretly readjusted the settings of his hologram or worn elevated boots in order to make himself taller. *His name is unusual for a Sangheili. While most Sangheili have a first name followed by a last name that begins with an apostrophe, his name is composed of three names, with the second name bearing the apostrophe. This denotes his immensely high rank and/or honor. *He is the tallest mentioned Sangheili in the Halo series. Category:Characters